Michelle Beaks
Michelle Beaks became a recurring character in ''Harvey Beaks. ''The younger sister of Harvey Beaks, she initially appeared in the series as an unhatched egg. Her egg finally hatched in the Season 2 premiere, "The New Bugaboo". Appearance She physically similar to her big brother Harvey, except that her head appearing more like her mother's where's Harvey's appears more like his father's. The pupils in her eyes are similar to Piri Piri's. She also wears a magenta bow on her head and a sleeveless dress. In "Fee's Pyramid", she appears to have tooth as seen when she bites Miriam's finger. Egg During Season 1 before Michelle hatched from her egg, Michelle's egg was white with green little dots on it. Personality After hatching, she appeared to have a very "evil" look in her eyes hinting that she will have a mischievous personality. In "The Case of the Missing Pancake", she is shown to be very stubborn and displays unusually violent behavior towards objects (i.e. taking a pancake made by Harvey and ripping it in half, then viciously eating it before passing out). She is also shown to be adventurous as shown in the season 2 opening she is seen climbing on a tree branch. In "Fee's Pyramid", Michelle is shown to have some knowledge as seen when Miriam is telling Fee that she needs to be gentle with her, she nods her head in agreement. Back in Season 1, while Michelle was still an Egg, she was still known to be troublesome as seen in "Comet Night!" and "Certified Babysitter", in "Comet Night" when Jeremy tried watching Michelle, she somehow got her self onto the fan and as Jeremy tried getting her down, finds that the egg has gone missing and went into the oven also, in "Certified Babysitter", When Harvey tried to babysit the unborn Michelle, she causes destruction in the house (such as flooding and burning it) and eventually rolled outside into a hot springs. In recent episodes, Michelle appears to have gotten slightly calmer and less violent. Relationships Harvey She maybe hold a grudge against Harvey due to his actions in "The New Bugaboo". However, in "The Bad Seed", Michelle is shown to care alot for her big brother as well as learning the word "boo" from him. Their relationship turned sour in "Rage Against the Michelle", however by the end of the episode, they made up with one another by drawing out their emotions. Fee In "Fee's Pyramid", Michelle was shown to not like Fee at first, due to her rough playing nature. However, at the end of the episode, after Fee saves her from quicksand, Michelle eventually takes a liking to Fee. In "The End and the Beginning" , Before Fee and Foo left with their parents, Fee wanted to tell Michelle that if one day that they returned, Fee and Michelle together could draw tattoos on their faces, and Michelle replied with a tattoo-lookalike on her face. Irving Beaks When Michelle was an egg in season 1, Irving took care of her and was often seen carrying her around. Miriam Beaks At first, Michelle acted rebellious towards Miriam. In "Fee's Pyramid", Michelle bites Miriam's finger, and when Michelle got saved from quicksand, she gave an evil stare at Miriam. This also happened in "Little Littlebark" , when Michelle might have tired out her parents, and "Harvey's Pet" , when Michelle yelled at Miriam. Before the events of "Princess Wants a Mom", Michelle possibly apologized to Miriam. Together, they seem to have a nice relationship. In "Princess Wants a Mom", they were playing together and were having a picnic on the beach. Technobear In "It's Christmas You Dorks!", Michelle sees the high heels that Technobear had bought for Miriam and decides to try them on, however, after trying to walk with them (and failing), Technobear feels bad for her and helps Michelle stand up. He then shares a dance with her where Michelle seems to be enjoying it. Trivia * She was revealed to be female in "The Rebel". * Before "The New Bugaboo" (the episode where Michelle hatched from her egg), it was revealed in a post of C.H. Greenblatt that the egg will hatch in the beginning of Season 2. * Michelle shares the same hair shape as her mother's, just like Harvey's head shape is akin to their father's. * Michelle is the second baby character to be introduced in the show, the first being Roger. * Starting with "Kathy with a K", Michelle appears in the opening theme hatched from her egg. * Despite being a newborn, she is shown to have teeth as seen in "Fee's Pyramid". * Her personality is similar to Maggie Simpson. * It is unknown if she is holding a grudge against Harvey for his actions in "The New Bugaboo" and if that will be addressed between them later. * In the "Steampunks" special, Michelle is inside her egg. This is due to the episode originally taking place during Season 1. * In "The Bad Seed", it is shown that Michelle has red eyes. * In the Harvey Beaks game "All Day Partay!" Michelle could be unlocked by purchasing the Michelle is Here banners and flags, In the game, she could be shown happy, holding a cake or towels. This is the only game that Michelle Beaks appears in. * In "The Bad Seed" it's revealed that Michelle could sneak out of her crib by using her bow and rattle. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Babies Category:Birds Category:M Category:A to Z